Takato harem
by Sweatyshadowfox
Summary: this get crazy for takato as fem digimon have a sudden interest for him please review folks


It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The weather out was perfect for any kind of activity, such as exercising, a jog in the park or simply eating in the warm breeze that blow over the land.

But one individual didn't take the opportunity to enjoy the weather. Instead, he stayed inside to sleep the day away. The person in question was Takato, a young adult digimon trainer. The day before, he was at his parents' bakery shop all day to help them; the shop was actually their house as well. There was a giant sale going on and they needed all the help they could get. He didn't get home until late and was completely sore from his busy day.

Also sleeping in his room was his digimon, Guilmon. He was curled up on the floor next to Takato's bed. He also helped out with the busy day. But he enjoyed it, seeing that he got to have their delicious bread as a reward at the end of the day.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise was heard from Takato's nightstand. It was loud enough to wake both him and Guilmon up. Takato sat up and groaned as he reached for what it was: his digivice. "Not again..." He muttered as he began to mess with it.

"What wrong, Takato?" Guilmon asked as he stood up.

"That glitch with this thing is still going..." Takato has had this problem with his digivice for a week now. He would have asked for help a while ago but he was too proud of himself to ask for help. "I'll get it fixed, no problem."

"That's what Takato said day after day." Guilmon smirked.

"Well I mean it this time!" He took the battery out, blew on it a few times, then placed it back inside. The device seemed to be working normally now... "See? Magic!"

"Guilmon no think it magic..."

"Oh whatever, Guilmon." Takato stood up from the bed to walk to his closet. He already knew he had a free week ahead of him: his parents were on vacation. Just that morning, they were leaving for their paid vacation: the funds from the sale helped greatly on their trip. Takato had a chance to go but declined because his vacation is away from his folks.

As Takato got dressed for the day, Guilmon looked outside the window to see the clear day. He was ready to have some fun after sleeping for so long. Suddenly, a buzzing sound! Guilmon looked where the buzzing was coming from; it was the digivice again. "Uhm... Takato?..."

"We'll get food soon, Guilmon. I know you're gonna ask that."

"Oh good! ...wait that not what Guilmon was gonna ask..."

Suddenly the buzzing got louder! Then a huge ring of data emerged from it.

Guilmon gasped out at the sudden appearance. "Takato!"

Takato just got pulled his shirt over his head as Guilmon called out again. He walked out of his closet... "Look, I said I'd-" That's when he saw the data ring hovering around his room. "Whoa! What the?!"

The data ring began to spin around the room rapidly; soon both Guilmon and Takato's bodies had a white outline on them. The outline slowly engulfed their bodies in a white light...

With a surprised groan from both, the room flashed with a bright light. As it calmed down, not one of them were seen...

Takato was knocked out on his side. Slowly, he stirred awake and noticed he wasn't in his room anymore. He quickly sat up and blinked. "What the..."

He looked around; he was outside! Not only that, he noticed he was in front of his home. "Huh..." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I could have sworn I was inside..." That's when he suddenly patted his pockets. "Oh shoot! My digivice... was it still messing up..."

He was snapped out of his thinking when he heard an electrical spark near him. "Huh?" He looked over and saw in front of the bakery store were a set of plants on both sides of the door. They had a weird electric spark emitting from them every so often. "I don't remember those... and why are they sparking like that..."

Just as he went to investigate, he heard a noise from within the building. "More noises?" He looked back to flowers; they weren't sparkling anymore. He sighed out and headed into the building. "I bet that greedy pig Guilmon is already helping himself to some bread..."

Inside, he saw the familiar red figure sitting at the front desk with its back to him. "There you are!" Takato said as he went up to pat Guilmon on the shoulder. "I should have known your greedy self wouldn't wait for me!"

But upon further examination, it wasn't Takato's Guilmon... at least, it seemed like it. This one turned around to reveal that it was very much a female Guilmon. Her body was much curvier and had a busty chest to match her big hips. "Oh! Takato! Hi!" She still spoke like his Guilmon though...

"Wha?" Takato stepped back when he saw the female digimon. "I'm sorry, I... I thought you were my friend, Guilmon..."

"But Guilmon is friend with Takato!" She said as she stood from the chair to walk to him. "Guilmon been waiting for you!"

"You're not the Guilmon I know!" Takato turned to leave the building. As he pushed on the door, it wouldn't open. "Wha?" He looked through the glass and saw the doors were barricaded with a weird vine...

Behind him, the female Guilmon groaned out before falling to her knees. Her body had a weird sparkling around her, just as the plants outside had.

He heard her groan out and went back to check on her. He squatted down and laid a hand on her back. "Hey! What's wrong?"

The spark appeared around her again. "Guilmon... feel... so... nngh!" She groaned out again.

He noticed the spark around her and began to get worried. "Are you hurt?"

She looked to him with parted eyes and groaned out again. "Not hurt... just... horny~"

Takato blinked, not believing what he heard from her. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly, she leaped at him, pinning the human to his back. She had her hands on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't get away. "Guilmon need strong male all to herself~"

"H-H-Hey!"He tried to get away but she was way too strong to do anything. "Get off of me!"

"Hmph..." She looked down to see his pants. "Boy parts are here, right... why Takato cover them?" She reached down with one hand to mess with his pants.

"Hey! Don't touch there!"

"Why? Guilmon let Takato touch Guilmon if he wants!" She said before suddenly diving her chest right in his face!

He continued respond with a mouth full of Guilmon boobs. All he could do was groan out over her chest and try to squirm free from her.

But Guilmon was having none of that. She giggled softly as she skillfully used her toe claws to stick at his pants. "Off!" She said as she tugged her leg down, bringing the pants off with it. She looked down and saw he was completely erect which sent goose bumps up her body. "Ooo~"

Takato felt the sudden breeze as he was stripped. He managed to pop his head free from her boobs and groaned out. "Listen! We can talk about this!"

"Guilmon wants no talking~" She said before lowering her body down. Her needy vagina grinded against his tip before sliding inside of her.

Both shared a deep groan as they connected. Guilmon pushed down until she was able to sit on his lap. Her face had nothing but bliss in it as her inner fire was being doused by the male's lovely girth. "Takato's big~"

The young adult couldn't understand what was going on. Suddenly a horny digimon wanting to use him to please her. But he soon stopped fighting it and began to accept it; like he had much choice now anyway. She was heavy but also gentle as she rode him at a steady pace. He looked up with parted eyes, only to see her lovely breast bouncing back and forth.

Her head was leaned back as she moaned in pure bliss. Her tail would whip around at times when his length hit her in just the right spot. "Gah~ Guilmon needed this so badly~" She panted out, grasping at the male's shoulder tighter.

He closed his eyes as he began to ponder on it all again. Why the female Guilmon... where was HIS Guilmon... what was that spark that covered her earlier... did it have something to do with all of this... again, he was rocked out of his thoughts from the female Guilmon when she sat on his lap hard. "Gentle, please!"

"Sorry~" She said in an innocent tone. "Guilmon just so horny~" She resumed her riding, only to go at a faster speed! She began to pant out as she told him, "Guilmon so close~! Ahh~!"

She wasn't the only one... even Takato felt his own eruption nearing. He was far too into it now to fight back... he grabbed her thick hips and gritted his teeth as he neared closer and closer. His toes curled up tightly as he released a heavy moan before filling the female with his seed.

She felt his seed filling her and paused to purr deeply to it. "Takato cumming~" She said in a shivering purr before rocking back and forth. She got jealous of him reaching his peak before her and wanted to badly. "Guilmon wanna cum too!"

All she did to him was force him to pump out more of his seed. He arched his back and groaned out as it felt her vaginal walls were sucking him of his spunk.

That's when she stopped grinding herself on him. "Ah! Guilmon have another idea..." She lifted from him only to turn around to sit down on her reverse cowgirl style. "This should work..." As she was connected to him again, she felt a tingle literally shoot up her spine as the male's lovely cock invaded her once again. "Here we go~"

Takato looked down and saw her lovely form from behind. Most notably, her bouncing butt as it bounced on his lap repeatedly. Just from that sight, he felt he would cum again... when he slammed his head back on the floor, realizing that he had to focus on getting back home... he just had to worry about the horny girl finishing up...

He didn't have to wait long. Guilmon released such a moan, the sound echoed through the building. She sat down hard on his lap, grasping around his cock, giving it her warm coats of nectar.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the building Takato and Guilmon were in, two mysterious forms landed.

"The weird signal is coming from here." One voice said; it was female.

"It's stronger too..." Another voice was heard; another female. "Let's investigate."

"Right"

Both forms went to the door on the roof and opened it to go inside Takato's home and bakery...

Meanwhile, Guilmon finally got what she wanted from the male and looked over her shoulder at him. "Guilmon thanks Takato for that!"

"Hey, it's no problem..." He felt weird for doing the whole thing but at the same time, he didn't. "Now get off me so I can go home!"

"Takato no like being with Guilmon?" She said in a said tone.

"No! It's not that; I just want to... figure out why all of this is happening."

"All what happening?" She titled her head at him, confused.

"Why I'm in the digital world suddenly and why... are you a female..." He scratched his head as he looked at the female looking at him. "You say you know me but... the Guilmon I know is a guy..."

Suddenly, two forms walked in from the back of the shop. It was the two forms from before: turned out it was a Renamon and Flamedramon. They were very much females as their bodies proved it: both were just as curvy, if not more, like Guilmon. Flamedramon even had a special set of armor to keep her busty chest comfortably hidden, though her under boobs could still be seen. "Perhaps I can answer that." Renamon said.

Takato and Guilmon looked back to see the two new digimon walk into the front where they were. "Renamon? And... and a Flamedramon? What are you two doing here?"

"We sensed a weird signal coming from here." Flamedramon said.

"And it's even stronger now that we are closer to you." Renamon added as she walked towards Takato. She soon stopped and groaned out; she had the same sparks emitting from around her just as Guilmon had.

This made Takato nervous as he feared what the two females wanted. "Oh no..."

Flamedramon couldn't help but to smile at Renamon's reactions when she got closer to the human. "You're feeling it, Rena?"

"Yes..." She gave him a hard look. "This human is what we need to feel back to normal."

"This human?" Takato asked. "Don't you know me, Renamon? You, I and Rika are friends."

"Rika? I do not know of anyone by that name."

"So you're a wild Renamon then... I didn't think there would be more of you out there..."

Renamon walked closer to him; the sparks on her getting stronger and stronger. "Enough talk; you know what I want if you did it with Guilmon."

"W-w-wait a minute!" He said as he felt a bit scared to deal with a taller female. "We can't do this yet!"

"And why not?" Renamon asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Suddenly, Guilmon's stomach growled, causing her to blush softly. "Ugh, Guilmon hungry..."

Thinking quickly, Takato said, "I have to make bread for Guilmon! I promised her I'd make her some bread. I'll make you and Flamedramon some too if you like!"

"I want no food." Renamon said as she backed away from him. The further from him, the less the sparks would bother her. She decided to wait... just for a moment anyway. "Go ahead. You take too long and I will simply take what I want."

"Deal!" Takato said as he rushed to the stoves to prepare up the dough to cook. The whole time he worked, he forgot he was still bottomless; he was far too nervous to pay attention to what he was wearing at the time. "Gah, what am I gonna do... I can't outrun those two..."

Guilmon sat at the table, excited that she was about to get fed. Renamon and Flamedramon took a seat as well. Both of them paid close attention to Takato as he cooked up some bread. While Guilmon was in her own world or smelling the delicious bread being made, the other two gals were busy with their own thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Renamon? Flamedramon whispered.

"You know what I'm thinking." She replied as she tapped her claw on the counter. Her eyes trailed down the human's body, paying close attention to his penis. It wasn't erect, of course. She imagined it nice and hard... imagining it pushing into her needy self... imagining the fucking she so much needed...

Flamedramon looked at Renamon, seeing the frustration in her face. Deep down, she felt the same way. She wondered which one of them would break first...

She didn't have to wait too long. Renamon stood from her seat. "Enough waiting!"

Takato shuddered hearing the tough female's tone. "I'm almost done! The bread is baking now! Just a few more minutes!" He still had no idea on what to do: all he came up with was throwing dough in the air and using that to escape to wait this all out...

"I don't care." Renamon said as she walked around the counter to go to where Takato was.

"Hey!" Guilmon said as she held up her hand. "Guilmon get first dibs on bread!"

"Shut up, Guilmon, that's not what I want." Renamon went up behind Takato, which the sparks on her grew stronger, making her want to just push the male on the ground to get what she wanted. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave off a low growl. "I'm growing impatient, human."

"Renamon, please. Just... a few more seconds..." He looked into the oven to see the bread slowly rising and turning a golden brown.

She paid no mind to him and began to press herself to him. Her fuzzy boobs laid on top of his head. Her hands trailed down his body, feeling at his last remaining cloth on him; his shirt. She grabbed at it hard before ripping through it with her claws.

Takato gasped when he heard his shirt ripping. He was glad she just clawed at that and not at him. "Agh! Renamon! My shirt!" He decided to may as well take it off; a shredded shirt wouldn't do much good now. He tossed it to the side, leaving him completely in the bare. "Ugh... I hope there's extra clothes in here somewhere..."

She saw his bare body, absolutely going nuts on the inside. The proof was the sparks over her were getting stronger and louder.

Flamedramon felt the same way. Seeing Takato in the bare made her very much interested in him; even more than before. She licked her lips as she felt the sparks on.. and IN her grow stronger. She felt herself about to break soon and wanted to be as close to him as Renamon was.

Guilmon liked seeing him naked as well. Her sparks was healed so she didn't feel horny for him anymore; she was far too hungry at that point.

Renamon growled deeply as she looked to him. "One last chance before I-"

"Done!" Takato said as he placed his oven mitts on. He opened the door to the oven and pulled out the pan of fresh bread. He walked to the counter where Flamedramon and Guilmon were sitting. "Enjoy the bread!"

Guilmon happily helped herself to a big piece of bread. She purred happily as she ate that piece in no time. "Ahh~ bread so good~"

Flamedramon didn't want any bread. She was looking at the human the whole time... as well as Renamon to see how nuts she was going from waiting too long.

As soon as Takato turned around and was face to face with a pair of Renamon's chest. He looked up and saw the angry look in her face. "H-Hey Renamon! Want some bread?"

She grabbed his shoulder before pushing him onto his back on the wooden floor. She quickly got over him to keep him pinned under her. "No more playing, boy."

Flamedramon smiled as she had an idea that Renamon should enjoy. "Hey, Rena?"

"Not now, Flam."

"But I have an idea." She said before standing. "To please both of us. You know I'm in need too."

She looked over her shoulder at Flamedramon. "What is it?"

"Well... one of us ride him normally. The other makes him use that mouth of his. He loves to talk so much; I'm such it can do other things as well."

"Yeah..." She looked back down to the pinned human. "He loves to run his mouth, alright..."

"We can even switch positions after we have out fun with whatever end one of us get."

"I'm getting his cock." She said suddenly.

The other eager female giggled softly. "Of course. I get his mouth then." She said just as she walked over to stand near his head. The sparks on her body got stronger as she was getting excited to begin what she so needed badly.

Renamon sat up to allow Flamedramon to step over his head. As the other female got into position, she focused on his cock, making sure to get it nice and hard for her. She looked down as her hand travelled to his surprisingly half stiff cock. "Ah, almost there, I see. Finally, you cooperate." She said as she rubbed the phallus.

Of course his male instincts kicked in when Flamedramon got over him. As she squatted over his face, he got a grand view of her sex. It was slightly red, due to her being in need. He could feel her heat radiating from that area, convincing him this was very much real and not a dream at all. He just swallowed and waited for the double riding he knew he'd receive soon. He may as well go along with it; these girls were two he did NOT want to make angry. He placed his hands on Flamedramon's waist to ease her closer to his mouth...

She felt his hands on her waist and looked down with a smile. "Ah, not fighting back anymore?"

"He's smart." Renamon said as she finally got his cock nice and stiff. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll remain that way." She sat down on his cock, which glided easily into her vagina. She released such a satisfied sigh, she felt she was in the clouds from how good it felt to finally have her needy hole filled.

A deep shiver went up his spine as he felt her hot pussy engulf his cock; it was Guilmon all over again... though he didn't hate the feeling. It was just the situation that got him confused. Surely, they had male digimon to help the females when they were in need; why choose him. Again like Guilmon, he was knocked out of his thoughts when Renamon began to ride him at a rather rough pace. His grasp tightened on Flamedramon's waist in response to it, causing him to breathe out heavily over her sex.

Flamedramon felt his hot breath brush over her pussy, causing her to moan out just from that. She forced herself down on his mouth to get him licking her already...

His nose was pressed to her taint when she sat on him, which gave him a good sniff of her strong musk. Before he knew it, he was in love with the scent. So much, he began to lap at her pussy, licking up every drop of pre juice she dripped.

Meanwhile, Guilmon continued to eat the bread as she watched the show from her seat. She was drooling... not from the bread's taste, but from how hot the action was of Takato being rode by two horny girls. She soon felt another flame in her beginning to burn for another round with the male...

Flamedramon had a pleased look on her face as she was licked by the male. She leaned back on her hands and began to rock her hips back and forth, doing anything to make the male give her more of his lovely tongue.

He grasped her tightly to make sure she wouldn't slide off of him; her delicious drink was far too good. His tongue travelled in deep of her, teasing the female in a good way to release more of her thin juices.

Renamon had her hands planted on his chest as she rode him. She rode him so fast that her rump jiggled each time she pushed down on him. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as her sparks seemed to become more frequent now. But this time, in a good way. She felt them beginning to leave her, urging her to go as fast as she could; the faster the sparks would leave her body, the better.

Takato was lost in lust at that point. Flamedramon's scent filling his nose... her tasty juices sliding down his throat and chin... Renamon's sexy motions up and down his throbbing length... His eyes had a drunk look in them as he stared at Flamedramon's rather inviting tail hole. He saw it pucker up a few times which made the male want to take her there. He may soon get that wish... his eyes closed tightly as he groaned deeply into the female's pussy.

As he did, he gave her a lovely vibration that even made her giggle to how ticklish and good it felt. "Ooo~ I believe someone's close..." She had to mention aloud. She looked ahead to see Renamon lost in lust just as Takato was. She had to smile and soon closed her eyes as she felt another tickle in her pussy: her orgasm nearing!

Renamon pushed down on his cock, releasing a deep growl as she peaked. Her body literally shivering from how hard her orgasm hit her. She felt a relaxing draining as her nectar drenched the male's cock. She also felt the sparks in her finally leaving her body, making her growl even more in relief.

Takato pushed upward once she came. Her vaginal walls tugged at him just right to send him on his own orgasm ride. His cock throbbed madly as it filled her with his heavy load of spunk. In turn, his forced more of Flamedramon's pussy onto his mouth to lick even further into her...

She fell in love with his sudden strength as he forced her down on him. She released a surprised moan into the air as that triggered her orgasm. She rocked back and forth on his mouth, making sure she was milked of every bit of nectar she had to give.

Guilmon was squirming around in her seat a bit. She crossed her legs tightly as she felt needy again. Needless to say, she enjoyed the show with her lunch.

After the females recovered from their orgasms, they began to move. Flamedramon leaned forward, only to be face to face with Renamon. With a smirk, she asked her, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course... though I think I feel some more sparks in me that need to be relieved."

"Same here... another round then?"

"You read my mind." She got off of him to get on her knees to look down at the male. "I suppose you don't want his mouth again?"

"No way, Rena. I want his penis this time." Flamedramon said right away. His tongue was good, but she wanted to feel what Renamon felt.

Even Renamon had to chuckle; she knew if she was in Flamedramon's positioned, she be the same way. "Very well."

"But let's not simply switch positions..." Flamedramon smiled as she had a plan that would surely surprise the other female. "He does me doggy style and you get in front of me."

"In front of you?..."

"Yeah; I'll do the licking."

Renamon blushed softly to that sudden comment. "But why?"

"Girls gotta stick together, eh?" She said before giving a wink and giggle.

Renamon sort of gave a smiling huff as she nodded. "Though you aren't slick."

"What do you mean?"

She spread her legs and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips wide for her friend. "You just want to taste his cum, I bet."

"Well, that too..."Flamedramon admitted with a blush before she got on all fours and eyed the other's vagina, licking her own lips. But before that... she looked over her shoulder and lifted her tail to the still downed human. "Come on; I know you still can go another round. From the amount of cum I see Rena dripping, you're still horny."

Even Renamon had to chuckle at that; he did give her a rather impressive load. So much that some of it dripped out of her and onto the floor beneath her.

Takato swallowed as he saw the rump that was presented to him. He was still filled with lust; Flamedramon's musk was to blame. He saw already his target: her lovely looking tail hole. That was surely to make him cum lots again, which is what he wanted. He got on his knees and crawled up to her to place his hands on her lovely hips. He pushed his waist forward to poke her tail hole with his still erect and sticky cock.

Flamedramon squeaked out in surprise at the hole he wanted to fuck her in. She wasn't against it... it would prove to make the moment even hotter. Excited, she wrapped her tail around his neck softly, hinting him to continue. Now she looked at Renamon's pussy... her delicious and dripping pussy... with a sudden urge to drink, she leaned in closer to begin licking at her friend's sex.

Renamon sighed out in pure bliss as she felt that warm tongue of Flamedramon licking her vagina. Her head leaned back as she continued to sigh out to the loving feel of being licked. Just like that, she was into being licked.

Takato grabbed her waist tightly as he began to push his cock into her tight passage. His cock throbbed madly as it ventured deeper and deeper into her rump, causing him to groan out to the wonderful tightness.

Flamedramon squeaked out again as her rump was getting a nice workout to the male stretching her nicely. She had to wiggle her butt to make sure he was inside of her nice and snug like. Once there, she happily moan out for him, letting him know she was ready.

Guilmon still sat at the table, getting wigglier as she wanted to be either Renamon or Flamedramon at that point. So much that she stopped eating the bread as she watched the action closely.

Takato moaned softly as he was fucking the female nicely. He had no resistance at all as he drilled his cock into repeatedly. Her lovely tightness caused him to supply a grand amount of precum, which acted as a lube to make the moment even better. He loved that each time that he would push in, his sack would slap at her taint, feeling more of her warm body on him.

Flamedramon wrapped her tail around his neck tighter but not too much as to choke him. She was in complete bliss from the wonderful fucking the male gave him, as well as the tasty treat Renamon supplied her with. Down below, her vagina was already tensing up from the lust building in her. She had to reach down to please it... with a careful hand, she rubbed at her clitoris, which literally made her tighten up from how good it felt. If it felt this good to her... Renamon must need a good touch as well. With her free hand, Flamedramon reached up and spread Renamon's pussy lips so that her clit would poke out more. With a devilish grin, she began to nibble on it.

Renamon gasped out when she felt those teeth of Flamedramon tease her clit ever so carefully. "Gods, Fla..." She said in a breathless tone. One hand went on top of the other female's head, forcing her to stay put and lick her more. With each lick and nibble the other female would give, she felt her walls shiver more and more...

Takato adored how Flamedramon tightened up on him. This only made him groan out as he used more force to make sure with each push, his cock would travel as deep into as possible. His swaying balls soon began to tighten up as they readied to release its pent up load...

Guilmon felt herself nearly about to break. A hand trailed down her smooth body as she rubbed her now wet pussy. Before she could do much, she heard the door of the shop open. Alerted, she turned her head to look to see who it was. "Huh?..."

It was a female Floramon. Needless to say, she was the cause to the mysterious vines surrounding the doors earlier that kept Takato locked inside. The whole time, she's been waiting for the moment to strike; she too had the spark 'problem' the other girls experienced. "Is he still here?" She asked.

Guilmon answered, "Takato? Yes!" She looked back to the action. "Guilmon think they about to finish..."

Floramon hopped up on the free seat next to Guilmon and peeked down to witness the very hot threesome. Her eyes nearly sparkled from the sight; already, she wanted to be in place of any of the two girls.

Just then, Renamon, Flamedramon and Takato each shared a blissful moan with each other. Renamon first pushed Flamedramon's head down as she peaked, splashing her warm nectar all over her mouth and chin. Flamedramon then tightened up her body as she had her orgasm; her own juices squirting onto the floor below her. With her tightened up on him, Takato pushed deeply inside of her and filled her anal tunnel with his hot load of seed.

Guilmon's face had a soft blush as she heard the three on the floor experience deep lust. "Yep, they finish..." She once again felt the need to be pleased again. "Hmph... Guilmon want 'nother turn now..."

Floramon was nearly drooling at that point as she was beyond in need...

Renamon panted softly as she patted Flamedramon's head. "One hell of a job you gave me." She commented.

Flamedramon planted her hands on the floor to be eye level with the other female. "I do what I can." She looked back at the male, who was still in his afterglow. "Seems this one is almost out of energy." She had to say with a smile.

Floramon suddenly spoke up, "He can't be!"

That made everyone look at her, which made her blush at her own sudden outburst.

Flamedramon chuckled before saying, "It seems we got another girl with a similar problem."

Renamon smirked. "The human isn't done yet. Not until everyone is cured of their problem."

Takato swallowed nervously; yet another girl he was forced to have sex with. "Oh boy..." He decided to just get it over with; he was in no condition to fight... with that, he pulled out of the female with a noticeable wet, slick sound.

Flamedramon had to groan out to him pulling out of her. A few seconds of enjoying that, she unwrapped her tail from around his neck before standing up. "This'll be fun."

Floramon suddenly leaped on the counter before pouncing onto Takato! She was in no mood to take things slow. "Mine!"

"Ack!" Takato found himself on his back with a hyper girl on top of him. "Easy! Easy!" He looked down at her; she nuzzled her plant like head onto his chest. It felt nice but he knew what she really wanted with him.

Guilmon stood from her seat and headed around the counter. "Guilmon want second turn!"

Meanwhile, Renamon and Flamedramon each stepped out of the area to head where Guilmon previously sat at. "This will be a fun show." Flamedramon commented.

Renamon responded, "For you, I guess. I'm leaving."

Flamedramon looked to the other female and asked, "What? Why?"

"I had my fun with him; there is no need to stay."

"You're kidding... come on, Rena." She reached out and grabbed at her wrist. "You can't possibly be that cold."

Renamon pulled her arm away from the other female. "Ugh... for a minute. The moment I get bored, I'm out of here."

Flamedramon chuckled before nodding. "Deal."

Floramon felt the sparks tingling all over her body now that she was in contact with the male that caused them all. "Ugggh, I need you now..." She pushed downward; her needy pussy grinding his flaccid length.

Takato groaned out as he knew he was in for another rough round with a horny girl. He saw Guilmon walk over to squat down next to him. "Wha? I treated you already!"

Guilmon looked a bit sad as she said, "But Takato was so hot earlier... Guilmon needy again!"

"Guilmon, you can't be greedy when Floramon didn't even get one chance!" Even he couldn't believe he was taking Floramon's side in this whole weird situation but it just came out of him normally.

Flamedramon suddenly commented, "How about Floramon lies on Guilmon while you do them like that?"

Guilmon's face lit up at that thought. "Yeah yeah!"

Even Floramon had to smile at the suggestion. "Whatever... I just need it badly..."

Renamon looked at Flamedramon with parted eyes. "Why are you interfering?"

Flamedramon chuckled and shrugged as she said, "What? A girl can't have fun?"

Renamon just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Guilmon got on her back, which then Floramon laid on top of her. The two moved around on each other until both their pussies were pressed together. Floramon already moaned out before much of anything happened; just feeling ANY kind of touching down there felt grand. But she knew to truly satisfy that feeling, she needed a big strong male to handle it...

With the smaller female in place, Guilmon reached down and grabbed Floramon's butt to spread it. She giggled softly to herself at how naughty she felt all over again. "We ready, Takato~" She said as her legs spread for him.

Takato swallowed nervously as he saw the two pussies... how tempting they looked as they seemed to glisten with pre cum. His heart began to race as he wanted to slide his cock in between them to experience how it felt. He wasted not another second in thinking about it; he got closer to the two waiting females, grabbing Guilmon's knees to balance himself and pushed his waist forward to glide his cock through the sandwiched pussies.

Floramon laid her head on Guilmon's chest as she felt that relieving touch his penis gave her. Her entire body shivered greatly as it grinded her sex so nicely, it caused her to rock her hips, both grinding his cock in return and grinding her sex lips on Guilmon's.

Guilmon had a big smile on her face at the double pleasure she was receiving. She purred deeply as her hand grasped at Floramon's rump tighter in response to the lovely feeling she was having.

Renamon and Flamedramon sat there, watching the action unfold in front of them.

Takato took a liking to this particular sex act. It was a nice slick feeling his cock was having as it glided between two wet pussies. It felt like a squishy massage to him, which made it all the more exciting to continue. With each push inward, he felt both girls' clitoris' rubbing at his tip, causing him to moan out to the feel.

Floramon was the one really enjoying it. Finally, her inner lust was being treated the way she wanted. She fell in love with how great his cock glided under her pussy, as well as the feeling being squeezed and groped by the larger Guilmon. She did her own squeezing, grabbing at Guilmon's sides as the lust in her grew. She continued to hump onto his length, wanting to feel more of that gliding.

Guilmon's tail swayed slowly on the ground as she too felt her lust building. Soon, her hands slid from Floramon's rump to her back so that she could hug her softly. She soon felt that oh so familiar tickle growing in the back of her vagina that was soon about to be relieved.

Takato was really enjoying the 'massaging'; the proof was that his speed was increasing. He closed his eyes as he felt that tickle in his cock getting stronger. He opened one eye... seeing Floramon and Guilmon with faces of pure bliss. He noticed Floramon's had a much bigger expression though: red blushing cheeks and her mouth open with some drool seen. That's when he made a last minute decision...

He continued to thrust his hips until the big moment. He pushed his cock upward, sliding it into Floramon's slick pussy before he came.

Floramon's eyes opened wide when she felt her sex being filled with his girth... as well as he lovely seed. She gave off such a big moan, the entire room echoed with her high pitched voice. Her vaginal walls tightened around his cumming cock, supplying it with her coats of nectar as she reached her orgasm soon after.

Floramon's clit rubbed Guilmon's in such a way, it was all too much to hold back anymore. Guilmon gritted her sharp teeth as she growled deeply upon reaching her peak as well. Her legs spread as far as they could go in response to the hard hitting lust peak. Her own nectar dripped from her pussy, spreading on Floramon, who also dripped hers.

Renamon felt her heart racing as she witnessed the three on the ground having their orgasms. She soon found herself licking her lips to avoid drooling. That's when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked down then to Flamedramon, who was the culprit... and who was smiling at her. She asked, "What are you doing?"

Flamedramon smiled as she responded, "Told you it'd be fun to stay... and I see you're already in need again." Her hand rubbed at her friend's soft thighs, further teasing the other to give in to her inner desires.

Renamon huffed as she looked forward again. "Please..." She tried to hide it with her attitude but deep down, she did feel in need again...

Flamedramon didn't need her to admit it anyway; the proof was that Renamon continued to let her rub her thighs without going against it.

Meanwhile, Takato pulled back from the pussy sandwich and sat down on his rump. His cock was still mighty hard as he began to regain his breath.

Floramon had a look of afterglow on her face: parted eyes and a soft smile on her face as she felt her sex dripping of the male's thick and lovely cum.

Guilmon finally sat up, careful as to not knock Floramon off of her. "Much better~" She said as she looked down to a happy Floramon.

"Indeed..." Floramon's sparks were now gone... but even so, that does not mean the action was over.

Suddenly, Flamedramon stood as she announced, "I believe another round is in order."

Takato swallowed nervously at that sudden comment. "I don't think I can do another round... I'm feeling a bit weak..."

Flamedramon chuckled as she examined him closely. "You say that and yet, you're still completely hard." She said, mentioning his cock.

He just groaned out and looked down at his own length, seeing it was still ready for another session of hot action. "Am I really enjoying this..."

Renamon suddenly spoke up, "But what do we do with him now?"

Being the sneaky one, Flamedramon came up with a simple solution in no time. "Guilmon, you hold him to you while me, Rena and Flora all lick him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind since it's something softer then us riding him."

Floramon looked away with a shy look on her face. She thought that since she was small, she could ride him all day with no stamina being drained. But she couldn't' say that aloud seeing that a plan was already made.

Guilmon's tail wagged happily at that idea. "Ooo~ sounds fun! And Guilmon get to hold Takato!" She held her arms open and had her legs wide, giving the male a clear spot to sit in front of her.

Flamedramon nudged Takato with her elbow. "Well?"

He just groaned softly before sitting in front of Guilmon, who happily hugged him close so that he couldn't get away. His head was nuzzled between her breast, giving him a good amount of warm earmuffs so to speak.

Guilmon giggled as his hair sort of tickled her boobs.

Meanwhile, Flamedramon and Renamon each got into position: one female took each side of him before getting down on the floor to face his cock. Flamedramon was the first to lick his throbbing part, tasting a mix of juices from the male and the two previous girls he pleased. It had a sweet taste that urged her to continue licking. Renamon wasn't too far behind as she licked her side of his cock, getting the same sensation on her tongue.

Floramon was the only one to not do anything, which was fine with her. Her sparks were already taken care of with the filling he gave her just moments ago. Though as she saw the two girls each licking his length, it got her suddenly thirsty...

Takato was forced to just sit back and take the double oral. Even he had to admit that it felt glorious. Even if they were tough looking girls, they were careful not to be too rough with their tongues. He felt a grand sensation as each of their tongue trailed up and down his cock repeatedly. That, combined with the thick female holding him and her soft boobs nuzzling his head, sent him on yet another pleasure cruise.

Floramon continued to stand behind the licking females, witnessing a rather hot double oral. She swallowed, feeling herself about to drool at the sight. She planted one foot over the other as she squirmed quietly to herself.

Flamedramon peeked out the corner of her eye to see the shaky female in the back. She had an idea for her... but until the time was right, she focused on licking his male's cock. She especially loved that upon each lick, she could just barely feel Renamon's tongue on hers.

Renamon looked into the other female's eyes, seeing the sneaky in them. She just gave a silent look before going down to lick at his testicles. She didn't really like the idea of sharing but in this one exception, she'd allow it. Plus, she didn't want Flamedramon to get in the way. The quicker they got him to cum again, the quicker she could have him to himself.

She just rolled her eyes, finding her stubborn attitude interesting. But with her now down there, she had a chance to wrap her lips around his tip to suck on it softly. Inside her mouth, her tongue licked and poked at his urethra.

Takato moaned out to the advanced moves they were doing to him. Each of their tongues licking at him in just the right places. It wasn't long before he felt his lust building within his member...

Guilmon purred softly as she enjoyed the show in her own ways. She was beginning to get ideas and wondered if they did a nice round, if she would get a chance to taste Takato as well...

Flamedramon could feel the male's heat rising in him. If she knew better, then it was time for the big finale... she took her mouth from his tip and looked back at Floramon. "Hey Flora, come here."

Surprised, Floramon blinked as she had no idea why she was called so suddenly. But she went ahead and walked up between the two female. "Yes?"

Flamedramon smirked as she said, "You think you can use your vines to stroke him a bit?"

"I can try..." Floramon extended one arms; her plant like hand soon sprouted a single long and green vine. It travelled down to Takato's cock to wrap around it three times. She could feel his warmth through her vines, causing her to shiver greatly. "Ooo~" She cooed out as she began to work her vine to masturbate him.

Takato was nervous at the sudden idea of a plant touching his penis... but he soon came to like it as her vines felt remarkably soft as it stroked him. His breathing was getting faster, signaling his arriving peak.

Flamedramon looked at the stroking, then up to the male's face to see the look of bliss filling it. "Almost..." She said to herself as she kept her head close to his cock.

Renamon stopped her suckling of his balls to ask, "What are you up to?"

With a soft chuckle, Flamedramon answered, "I want to see it... you know, when he peaks."

Now that she mentioned it, Renamon was also curious. She leaned her head up and stared down at his urethra to see the show...

Not one of them had to wait long before it happened. Takato released a heavy groan as he reached his peak. Those soft vines of hers proved to really be effective as he came as strong as ever, spraying his thick strings of cum on both females' faces.

Flamedramon smiled at the sudden facial, not expecting him to cum so much; the same went for Renamon, though she wasn't really smiling.

Floramon blushed deeply as she saw him cum, slowing her vines down but still keeping it wrapped around him to enjoy his lovely throbbing longer...

Guilmon hugged the exhausted male tighter as she saw him finally finish gushing out his seed. "Takato still has so much in him..." She had to comment.

"And now it's on us." Flamedramon added before sitting up. She felt the white goo dripping down her face. She used a claw to wipe most of it off before licking it clean. "Mmm~" She purred softly before sliding the same claw on her face to clean herself.

Renamon sat up as well. She crossed her eyes, seeing a trail of cum going down her nose. "Hmph..." She reached up with a finger and rubbed it off... then taking a licking of it as well.

Flamedramon saw the other cleaning herself and asked, "Need help with that?"

After licking her finger clean, she replied with a simple, "I'm capable of cleaning myself, thanks."

Guilmon got curious and had to ask, "How it taste?"

"Perhaps in a bit, you can find out for yourself." Flamedramon replied. "Besides, it's one of those things you can't explain with words."

Takato felt a cold sweat go down his face when he heard Flamedramon's words. "In a bit... I'm feeling woozy right about now..." He thought as he looked up at the counter to see if he could do anything to stall for time. That's when he noticed the tray of bread from earlier. "Hey, if we are doing another round, can I at least get some energy back and eat some bread?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea actually." Flamedramon said. "You can let him go, Guil."

Guilmon did just that. "Okay!"

Floramon blushed even more as she was sort of forced to release her vine from around his cock at that point.

Takato stood, nearly tumbling over at his stamina lost for the evening. He looked outside and saw that it was evening now. He was in amazement on how he spent his entire afternoon having sex with these digmon girls... he stood there with a piece of bread in his hand as he ate slowly. In his mind, he was thinking on how all of this even started. It seemed like a dream to him...

Ashe ate, the girls each sat around in a circle, each talking of what to do next with the male once he was done eating.

"Guilmon want to taste him next!"

Renamon interrupted. "After I get to ride him again."

Floramon spoke up as she said in a shy tone, "I would want to ride him too..."

Renamon gave her a cold stare before replying, "After me."

Flamedramon chuckled before holding out her hands to calm everyone. "Alright, we got all night; no need to be hasty, everyone."

Suddenly, a beam of light flashed in front of the door! It was so powerful, it caused wind to blow back towards the group.

Takato looked at the sudden light, seeing it was covered in data... rings of data... like the one before he was sent into the digital world! "No way..."

"What's that?" Guilmon shouted as she covered her eyes with her arms.

The same with for the other females; the light was bright as well as the dust blowing right at them. Renamon had to peek to examine the sudden light... that's when she saw Takato standing!

Suddenly, Takato dived over the counter and into the beam of light!

"He's getting away!" Renamon shouted standing to try and grab him by the foot. But it was too late...

The beam of light flashed bright before disappearing, taking Takato with him...

Back in the real world and up in Takato's room, a vortex of white light and data appeared above his bed. A scream was heard as Takato was soon seen falling from it! He landed on his bed, bouncing off it and on his floor. "Oww!"

Above him, the vortex slowly died down until it vanished without a trace...

Takato sat up and groaned out at the rough landing. He gasped before looking around quickly; he really was back home. It took a moment for him to realize it... he was safe. He smiled big and felt the need to scream in joy but before that... he had to get dressed as he was still naked. "Ugh..." he stood and went to his closet before putting on another set of clothes.

"Takato?"

A voice was heard, causing Takato to shout out in surprise. He swallowed nervously as he turned to see who it was."Please don't be..."

It was Guilmon... the REAL Guilmon. He tilted his head. "Where Takato been?"

Takato was so happy to see his old friend again. "Oh Guilmon!" He dived forward and hugged his digimon friend tightly. "Boy, did I miss you!"

Guilmon was confused on the sudden hug attack he got from his trainer. "Uhm, Takato feeling okay?"

"More than okay, believe me..."

"But really, where Takato been? Guilmon been waiting all day downstairs for Takato to make bread. Takato lie!"

"Oh... I just been... out for a bit." The human said with a nervous chuckle, not wanting to tell his friend of his wild adventures. "Come on! I'll make you tons of bread to make up for it all!"

"Ooo! Now Takato talking good!" The happy digimon ran back out the room. "Guilmon be waiting! No lying this time!" He shouted back.

Takato smiled at the hyper little creature as he left the room. He was about to head downstairs... until a buzzing stopped him. He looked over on his desk and saw that his digivice was vibrating. He had a nervous look on his face as he made sure first thing in the morning, he would get professionals to fix it for him.

Downstairs, a few noises were heard: Guilmon was in the kitchen trying to make bread himself. "Uh oh, is that supposed to be on fire..."

Takato gasped and ran out to go to Guilmon. "Hey! Don't do anything without me, Guilmon!"

-End


End file.
